Truth vs Obsession
by reifa96lockheart
Summary: Abby, the new girl starts at Hogwarts, a new and mysterius school. Sirius has a reputation and she hears. Can Sirius prove that he can and did change? set during the marauder era.  A short story of my favorite character.
1. First Day

**Chapter one**

"It's wonderful to meet you Abby, I hope you enjoy your time at Hogwarts, are you aware of how long you will be with us?" Dumbledore asked me.

"I believe t to be for the rest of my schooling, it was father's idea to bring me to Hogwarts, he also went here and believed you to be a great headmaster and professor."

"That's wonderful I'll make sure to send them my best, now for your sorting, would you like to have it done privately and then have me announce it or in front of the school?"

"Oh, privately, some attention is good but not a lot please." I replied with a smile.

"Then so it shall be, please have a seat." Dumbledore said motioning to an old looking chair that didn't look as if it could hold anyone. I took a seat as Dumbledore used his wand to summon an old looking hat into his hands.

"This isn't going to hurt is it?" I asked with a very concerned expression.

"I would never do anything to cause one of my students harm." Dumbledore replied, as he was about to place it onto my head the doors to his office burst open and a scruffy, scary, tall, man came bursting in holding the robes of a boy, close to my age.

"I found Mr. Black lurking in the corridors during classes Professor." the man said. The boy looked at me and shrugged, with a smile that made me melt on the inside. He was good looking, he had medium length, jet black hair, stormy grey eyes, and a wonderful figure, and I knew that his robes must be hiding perfectly shaped abs and body.

"Good afternoon Professor Dumbledore," he said, "who is this lovely young lady?" he asked making me blush.

"This is Abby Martian, a new student here at Hogwarts."

"And what house has Miss Martian been placed in?"

"We were just getting to the placing before we were interrupted." Dumbledore said, signaling to the man to let the boys cloaks go. "You may leave Professor. Thank you". And with that the man was gone.

"May I stay? I can show her around the castle." the boy asked.

"What a brilliant idea Sirius, you do know all of the secrets of the school, now for the sorting!" he said with a smile, plopping the hat down on my head. And then it started to grumble words that were just barely recognizable.

"You are brilliant, brave, courageous, and strong on the inside, tough between Slytherin and Gryffindor. I must say, GRIFFINDOR!" and then it was silent and a normal hat once again.

"Brilliant!" Sirius said grabbing me and my schedule as we darted out the door.

"You're going to love Hogwarts; it's wonderful, especially when you know all of the secret passages in and out of the castle and the shortcuts. It's amazing that even Dumbledore doesn't even know about them. He knows that I do and all he had to do was ask but he doesn't, it's great. Oh I guess we aren't going to get very far if I keep stopping to chat are we?" Sirius said with a slight smile as we started off into the castle.

"I love how everything here is so old, and I don't mind if you talk, I want to know about this school and the people in it before I make friends with the wrong people." I said smiling at him.

We continued to walk through the castle and he told me about everything, how old the school was, how old everyone thought Dumbledore was, the history on why it was good I was put into Gryffindor and not Slytherin, because they were backstabbing, future, death eaters. When we walked into the Great Hall I gasped and he laughed.

"It looks like it goes on forever! There is no way this place has a ceiling!" I exclaimed, apparently to his amusement because he snickered and said,

"Yeah, we have been trying to get Dumbledore to let us explode firecrackers in here so we can see how high it is."

"It's amazing!" then I heard a bell ring and the halls filled up fast.

"Oh, I almost forgot that there are classes going on today. We should take you to the dorms so that you can unpack and meet your new roommates, you will love them… I know my one friend does. We have an hour break until classes start again, so we could get you settled in and I could walk you through your classes. Sound good?" he asked.

"Lead the way!"

"Take my hand," I looked at him, "so you don't get lost, I'm not trying to make a move on you, just yet that is." he said as he slipped his fingers into my hand and we entered the mess of people in the large hall. It was a good thing he did because I had a hard time keeping up and not getting separated, even while holding hands, I thought he was going to pull my shoulder out of socket. We heard a few teasing whistles as we made our way through the bustling crowd. And then I stopped and froze. I couldn't move.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked.

"I cannot go up those steps!" I shouted.

"Well why not?" he asked as if nothing was wrong.

"Are you blind? They are moving, I can't get on those I might fall!" I yelled at him.

"They are always adjusting themselves, you won't fall, no one ever has." he said matter-of-factly.

"Absolutely not!" I exclaimed, and then he slid his arm under my legs and started to walk up the steps.

"Absolutely yes." he said smiling and tightening his grip on me.

I was terrified of heights and moving stairs don't help either, so I grabbed his neck and hid my face in his shirt, I could hear him snickering. I thought about hitting him for it, but I was too afraid to let go, even for a fraction of a second.

I honestly must have feinted, because I woke up on a couch, in a room covered in scarlet and gold. There was a cozy fire twenty feet away and I had a small crowd of people crowded around me.

"Wow Sirius," I heard a male voice say, "I know you have a tendency to sweep girls up off their feet, but literally? And making her pass out? Mate, you have a true gift."

"I did not pass out." I lied.

"Yeah, okay, and I'm going to be famous one day." the boy said.

Sirius pulled my hands so I was sitting and introduced me to the crowd around me, "These are the lovely people I was telling you about; the girls are Lily Evans, Maggie Prince, May Cho, and Felicity Might. They will be your roommates. These striking fellows are, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and that lovely fellow that was giving you and me a hard time is James Potter."

"How do you do?" James said sarcastically, as he bowed so low his nose almost touched the floor.

"It's wonderful to meet you all." I said smiling at them.

James laughed and said, "Wonderful, you're American aren't you?"

"Yes. Did I do something wrong?" I said thinking that it's great I haven't even known these people for five minutes and I already did something wrong.

"No, you didn't do anything wrong, it's just your accent and that you said wonderful. We don't normally say that, we say-"

"Brilliant, right?" I asked, cutting Lily off. "That's what he keeps saying." I said motioning to Sirius.

"Yay, we have a quick learner." James said sarcastically.

"James quit being such an ogre and shut up, come with us Abby, we will help you unpack." Felicity said grabbing my arm. Rest of the girls followed us upstairs.

"We are going to be great friends I know it already." said May dropping my huge suitcase onto my bed and undoing the clasps on it. "Oh my, you have great sense of fashion," she said pulling out on of my outfits, "you are going to have to share your clothes!" she exclaimed hugging the dress to her shirt.

"Um, sure, why not?" I said. We continued to talk while we worked on unpacking my things and I could tell this was going to be a great year.

"Damn Sirius, she has one nice arse. I wish I could have been in that hall and drug to Dumbledore's office. You are always the lucky one." James said as the girls vanished up the stairs to unpack Abby's things.

"Yeah, she does, I like her." Sirius said in a more serious tone.

"That's brilliant," Remus said, "Sirius has already found his next project." he finished, rolling his eyes.

"Mooney, I really like her, she's different. She isn't one of the stupid girls we have wandering around here, thinking they are best." Sirius said.

"HOLY DAMN!" Peter said, "You really like her, what are you going to do?"

"He is going to go after her, ruthlessly, until he wins the prize like always, Wormtail, what else?" James said punching Sirius in the arm. "Ay mate?"

"No, I will get her the right way. I'm not going to rush her. She doesn't know anything about my past with the other girls; we just have to keep her from finding out." Sirius said, still staring at the girls dormitory stairs.


	2. Preparing for the Carnival

**Chapter Two**

"I just can't wait until the Hogsmeade carnival," Felicity said with a day dream look upon her face, "I hope a certain person asks me!" she finished batting her eyelashes and folding her hands by her chest.

"Oh, a certain person named Remus?" Lily said mockingly.

"You bet, I can't wait, oh! Lily you could get your boyfriend to drop a few hints in my favor right?" she asked knowing Lily would blow up. I knew it was coming so I slid about two feet away from her on her bed so I was out of range; I was trying to get the whole idea of Professor Slughorn's potion class.

"HE IS NOT MY EFFING BOY FRIEND AND HE NEVER WILL BE!" she snapped so loudly that another girl peeked her head around our door to see if anyone got hexed. Lily's face was scarlet; she looked like she painted her face for a quidditch match.

"Fine, fine, whatever you say, but everyone can tell you're falling for him." Felicity replied. "It's only a matter of time you know, James has his ways." she whispered into my ear.

"Oh, so that's what Sirius meant by one of his friends liking one of my roommates," I said in a hushed voice, "he meant you and James, Lily!" I exclaimed laughing.

"Oh, I am going to hex Sirius so bad that his grandchildren will feel it!" Lily yelled out loud.

"That's going to have to be one strong hex," Maggie said, joining the conversation, "considering how many he's probably going to have." they all started laughing so I just joined in, not knowing what they were talking about, I didn't want to feel left out.

"So Moony, have the guts to ask Felicity to the carnival yet? It's next weekend." Sirius asked his friend.

"She wouldn't want to go with me if I asked her, and she never talks to me." Remus said turning a slight shade of red in the cheeks.

"I don't know Moony, she sure seems to fancy you, the only reason she doesn't talk to you is because she doesn't want to say something stupid, just like you." James said.

"See, you have so much in common already." Peter cut in, longing to be part of the conversation.

"Oh shut it Wormtail, you don't even fancy any of the girls anyways." Sirius replied. He had never been terribly fond of Peter, but had included him because Dumbledore had asked the other Marauders to take him under their wing. Sirius always thought that there was something slightly off about him.

"I can't go anyway you morons, it's the night of the full moon, the first night of my cycle." Remus said looking solemn.

"Oh right mate, so sorry, I completely forgot." James said felling terrible.

"Yeah Peter, who are you going to ask, you can't tail along with us if we've all got dates." James said matter-of-factly trying to change the subject.

"Well, I wasn't going to go." Peter whispered under his breath as the others turned and walked out the door, they hadn't even heard him. It angered them that they never included him and that they always gave him such a hard time. He wished there was something he could do about it. But for now he just followed them down the winding stairs to the common room.

"My wonderful Lily," James said grabbing her hand as he sat next to her on the couch, her face turned slightly red but she turned it away and ripped her hand away, "I was wondering if you would accompany me to the Hogsmeade Carnival this upcoming weekend? Would you grant me such an honor?"

"You know what Potter, I'll make you a deal." as these words everyone in the area gasped so we all watched her to see what she would propose. "If you, James Potter, act towards me, Lily Evans, as no less than a gentleman this whole week you have yourself a deal." We were all surprised, even myself, and I had only been here for three days.

"Ummm," James was speechless, as we all were, no one expected her to say yes. "That would be most, uh, enchanting." He said snapping out of it, with a hit on the arm from Sirius. "Well boys, I've had my go, now how about you?" he said motioning to Sirius. I wondered who Sirius would ask, whoever she was, I envied her.

"May I speak with you?" I heard Sirius ask a girl, I turned around and my eyes met his as he bowed and held a hand out to me. So... naturally I took it.

"I suppose." I said looking back at the girls left as he pulled me towards the portrait hole. To my surprise they had looks of fear and concern as we parted and I stepped out, I thought I saw May shake her head no, but I couldn't be sure.

Breaking my thoughts Sirius asked the question I was longing to hear, "Miss Abigail Martian, would you please accompany _me_ to the carnival?"

My cheeks tuned bright red and I looked down at my feet. I was really starting to like this boy. There was only one thing to say, "But of course." I answered as we walked hand in hand down the hall.


	3. Sunset in the Sky

**Chapter Three**

_Dear Miss Abigail,_

_I, Sirius Black, am delighted to be escorting you, the most beautiful girl in the castle to the carnival, _

_I promise to always treat you right and to be your guardian angel if you only say yes to this next question, _

_Please write your answer on the parchment with the quill I left with your note, I will immediately know. You question:_

_Will you be the only girl I care about, love, and brag about, will you be my girlfriend?_

When I finished reading the note that was left on my pillow next to my head while I was sleeping, I realized I was crying, and let out a small squeal, May jumped awake from the sound and asked me what was wrong, I held out the note and she smiled and said, "We need to talk. Meet me here after supper; there is something you should know."

"I can't, Sirius said he had a surprise for me and I needed to follow him after supper, sorry." I said excited and wondering what my surprise was.

"Abby, I-"

"I know I'm probably rushing this, but we really like each other and he is just so sweet and kind and perfect." I said cutting her off, I didn't want her to ruin the moment.

"Okay, just let me know when you are ready to listen." she said looking a little concerned.

"Now if you'll excuse me I have to go get ready for the day, my curls never stay in and I need to put a holding charm on them." I said as I walked into our bathroom to fix my hair.

My classes went by slowly rest of the day, it's like they knew I had something I was looking forward to. Sirius and I sat next to each other during lunch and I could see the words "yes and forever" written on his hand in ink, the exact words I wrote on the parchment that morning. He told me to keep the quill and that whenever I wanted to tell him something I could write it on a piece of parchment and it would show up on his hand.

My curl holding charm worked when, during potions, my liquid sleep potion blew up on Sirius and I and my curls didn't move an inch.

"You are so cute when you get frustrated." Sirius said as he took his finger and smeared soot in my nose. I was practically in tears because I couldn't understand potions.

"Sirius Black, I'm going to fail potions, I think I might need a tutor." I said smiling, he knew this meant more time together, and alone.

"Well, Moony would probably be happy to take up the offer," he said, "but I think that I should do it, I wouldn't want him to make a move on you, I would only tutor you and the things we were studding, now study breaks, those are a whole new story." he said as he brushed a curl behind my ear.

"That they are." then the bell for supper sounded and I was so excited I grabbed his hand and sprinted to the Great Hall. I didn't eat anything but it seemed like he would never stop. I took out our quill and a spare piece of parchment and quickly scribbled over and over "are you done yet, can we go now, what's my surprise?" by the time he finally gave in he had words halfway up to his elbow.

"Alright, alright, we can go now." he said taking a blindfold out of his bag and taking my hand as we walked out of the room.

We only got to the front steps before he turned me around and tied the cloth around my eyes, it smelled like him and I asked, "Why do I need this?"

"Do you trust me?" he whispered into my ear, sending chills down my back.

"With my life, my guardian angel." I said as I took a step forward knowing that I was about to fall down the front steps. As I knew he would, he caught me and picked me up bridal style.

"Was that quite necessary?" he asked pulling me close to his chest, it was my first day all over again.

"Quite." I replied smiling and breathing in his scent. He smelled like the woods and burnt potions, oops.

The walk was long but he carried me the whole way. When he finally set me down he took off the blindfold and I blinked so my eyes could adjust to the light.

"It's the best place to watch the sun set," he said, we were on the Quidditch Pitch, "I love it, it's my own place, I can be myself and fly and be free." I just looked at him.

"I can't fly, I've never tried." I said, the truth was that I had never been near a broom because I was so scared. I heard Sirius yell duck and before I could there was a tug on the back of my robes and I was hoisted up into the air and onto a broom behind a stranger in green lined robes. There were two other people on either side of us, and all three of them were laughing and yelling at Sirius to save me, like I was some kind of toy. Instinctively I grabbed hold of the person in front of me as they made a sharp dive down and he laughed with pleasure. I screamed and that made them laugh even harder so they dived again. My grip slipped and I slid off the end of the broom and went hurtling through the air. I was yards away from the ground when someone swooped down and caught me in their arms. I didn't even look. I buried my face in them and smelled my Sirius. I felt us touch down and he set me down on a blanket that I had noticed right before I was taken. He pulled out his wand and starting to the three boys who were landing and dismounting their brooms.

"Come on now brother, you're not going to hex your own flesh and blood are you?" the one in the middle said.

"You are no brother of mine. I don't want to be associated to any death eaters, Regulus. Take you little friends and walk away before I hex you so bad I'll be expelled." Sirius said taking another step forward.

"Sirius no, don't-" I started to say.

The one on the right cut me off, "Oh look Sirius, she wants to protect you, and I'd take her advice if you knew what was good for you."

"And I'd watch your mouth Snape, it won't be able to open here pretty soon."

"Come on," Regulus said, "Snape and Lucius, we have better things to do than mess with my little brother. And Sirius, I would check her loyalty, she seemed to cozy up to me up in the air. My sides still hurt from how hard she was holding me."

"That's not the only thing that's going to hurt." Sirius said flicking his wand, "Mobilicorpus!" Regulus shot up into the air by his ankles and the other two drew their wands.

"Protego!" I shouted making a shield between them, Sirius dropped Regulus and they all went running to the castle.

"Abby I'm so sorry, I should have caught you sooner, we need to get you to Madam Pomphrey's so she can make sure you are all right." he said starting to pick up the blanket.

"Sirius," he looked up, "I love you." I said, and I pulled him into a kiss. I put everything I had into it. He picked me up, lips still connected, and wrapping my legs around his waist. It felt like we were kissing forever until we broke apart.

"Wow," he said, "shall we watch the sunset?"

"Oh I think that's a brilliant idea." we both laughed at the fact that I pick up on saying brilliant, we did more kissing than watching, oh well.


	4. The Room of Requirement

**Chapter Four**

We were walking back to the castle hand in hand when he stopped and turned to look at me.

"What?" I said smiling.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and I promise to never hurt you in anyway." he was holding both my hands and looking in to my eyes.

"Umm, okay, you are the sweetest boy I have ever met and I believe everything you say to be the truth… so please never lie to me." I said figuring I had to reply with something.

"I promise to never lie to you either, now, shall we seal this with another kiss?" he said playfully.

"Oh definitely, then it would be nothing but empty words." I said as he again hoisted me up and wrapped my legs around his waist. He was carrying me to the castle as we kissed and I was disappointed when we got to the steps and he set me down. I gave him the puppy dog face and he laughed and kissed my forehead.

He had to guide me back to our portal because I still didn't understand all of the passages and stairs. He took us through a shortcut that he knew so we wouldn't have to go up the horrid moving steps (which he found quite amusing). Then he deiced that we were lost.

"You have got to be kidding me, isn't there a curfew? I don't want us to get caught and have to get a month of detentions!" I yelled, hearing the echo down the two halls the passage broke off into.

"Don't fret my love," he said tucking a stand of hair behind my hair, I loved it when he did that, "I think we can go this way and it either leads us into the kitchen or to our dorm. Either way it's a win win." I didn't know that he knew exactly where we were, and that he only wanted us to get lost together. "Oh forget it, I want to show you something." he grabbed my hand and we darted back the way we came.

After he persuaded me to let him carry me up the moving stairs, not my idea of fun, we ended up facing a wall.

"Wow Sirius, this sure is a great wall, now quit screwing around and let's get back, it's way past curfew!" I started to turn around but he grabbed my hand.

"Focus on having a room, all to ourselves that no one else can enter, hold my hand and walk back and forth with me." I looked at him like he was insane. At the moment I thought that he had gone mad. "Remember, trust me." I did as I was told, rolling my eyes the whole time. We stopped in front of the wall again and a door started to appear.

"You have got to be kidding me, this school is awesome." I said with my eyes growing larger.

"Come on!" he said pulling me through the doorway. There were large pillars around the room, a table with two chairs and in the middle of the room there was a large canopy bed.

"Sirius this is magnificent." I said walking to the bed and sitting down on the edge. There were two pairs of pajamas laid out, a silk tank top and shorts to match, there were also a pair of long pants.

"Try them on, they are meant for you, guaranteed perfect fit." he said with the same smile he gave me on the first day I saw him.

"Well I'm not going to change in front of you." as I said this, a large door appeared on the wall I was facing. I looked at Sirius and he motioned to it. I took the pajamas and opened the door, it was a large bathroom. Once I had changed I walked out. He was lying on the bed on his back. He had no shirt on! It was, as he would say, brilliant. He had perfect abs, just as I had imagined the first day I saw him. He was perfect. We both said wow at the same time and laughed.

"You don't think that we are doing anything tonight right?" I asked kind of nervously.

"Oh heavens no! I respect you way to much to try anything on you." he said frowning.

"Okay, just making sure, for a second there it seemed as if you were trying to seduce me." I said laughing.

He let out a chuckle, "Well I wasn't on purpose. I can put a shirt on if you'd like."

"Oh that won't be necessary." I said and we both laughed. I sat down on the bed next to him and he straightened up. "So are we sleeping here tonight?"

"If that's okay with you, that's what I had planned." he said. I slid down and so did he, I laid my head on his stomach and he stroked my hair as I looked at him. "We can sleep in too, tomorrow's Saturday, no classes. And the carnival isn't until sundown.

"Sirius?"

"Yes, my love?" I blushed at the word.

"There is only one bed."

"Well, yes, it is large though if you don't want to sleep by me." he said looking slightly offended.

"I didn't mean to offend you; it's just that I've only ever slept in the same bed as my parents when I was little. I was afraid of storms." he laughed a little.

"Like I said, it's a big bed."

I nodded, "Too big." I said closing my eyes.

"We could sleep like this, I'm quite comfortable."

"We might." we laughed, I felt him move but I didn't open my eyes, he picked up my head as he sat up and he sat me on his lap so he could hold me in his arms.

"This could work too." I said with my eyes still closed. Then I felt his lips on my mine and I felt myself melt into his. We kissed for a very long time and we had to stop to catch our breath. We laid there talking for awhile and we went back to lying how we were. He started stroking my hair again and I felt myself drift off to sleep.


	5. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter Five**

When I opened my eyes the next morning I looked around the large room. Then I came to me senses, I had my back to him and his arm was draped over my stomach. His head was right next to the back of mine, and he stirred.

"Mmmm, peppermint." he breathed into the back of my head. We both laughed and he sat up and stretched, I cuddled up next to him and he put his arms around me. "Abby,"

"Hmm?" I looked up at him.

"We should move in here together, as he said this a large wardrobe grew out of the floor and opened to show a large collection of our clothes. "See even the room thinks we should."

"I don't think so, half of the girls in this school already hate me for dating you, and a hex missed my head by half an inch yesterday in ancient runes. But don't worry," I added seeing the look on his face; "Maggie and May hexed her into next school year since I'm still learning some spells."

"Why do they hate you, did they say anything?" he asked worriedly.

"No, why?" I asked curiously, "Do you know why they hate me?"

"Um, no, I have no idea Love." we both giggled because my cheeks still turned red at the name. "Do I get a good morning kiss?"

"Oh, if you must." I only kissed him lightly on the lips and he gave me the puppy dog eyes. "Oh stop it!" he kept doing it. "Fine, but I want to leave the room sometime today." I said as I gave in. When we broke to take a breath I swung my legs around the edge of the bed and grabbed my clothes off the floor.

"No, stay," he said grabbing my wrist and pulling me into a kiss.

"I have to get ready for class!" I said.

"Oh crap! I forgot we had class today!" he said hopping up and grabbing his clothes. "Hey wait, we don't have class today! It's Saturday!" he yelled as I disappeared into the bathroom to get ready.

"Yeah I know, but you let go of me didn't you."

"So not fair." he yelled through the shut door.

We walked through the portal together laughing and stopped when we saw all of our friends sitting of the couches, with the most unpleasant looks.

"Um, should we go somewhere else, or were we out past curfew?" Sirius asked sarcastically.

"Sirius we need to talk to you." the guys said seriously.

"And Abby we need to talk to you." the girls said just as serous as the guys.

"Um, okay." I said giving Sirius a nervous look, he looked even worse. I kissed him on the cheek and went upstairs with the girls.

"Abby sit down, it's time you know the truth." Lily said.

"We've been trying to tell you ever since we noticed you two fancied each other." added Felicity.

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked.

"Abby, Sirius is a player." Maggie said.

"You've got to be kidding me. He is so kind and nice, and he promised that he would never do anything to hurt me." I got up and started to walk towards the door, it slammed right in front of me. I turned around and say May lower her wand.

"Sorry." she said, "You need to hear us out."

They all took turns going around the room telling me about his past relationships and how there was a list of the girls who got "lucky" on the bathroom stall. They told me how he finds a cute girl and goes after her until he gets what he wants and then he never talks to her again unless he gets bored with his newest catch. They told me about how right before I came, he was walking though the portal every other night with a different girl laughing as we had just done. By the time they had finished I was in tears and they were all apologizing. They all promised to keep him away from me at all costs and May, Felicity and Maggie said that I could hang out with them at the carnival and that they would tell Sirius that it was over for me.

"So Sirius my good friend, tell us all about it." James said using his wand to force Sirius down on his bed.

"She is amazing." he said falling onto his back spread out.

"Wow, if she does this to you she must have been way better than Rachel in Hufflepuff. You said she was good!" James said laughing.

"Are you bloody kidding me? I didn't sleep with her! Well I did but not like that. We were in the room of requirement and we shared a bed and snogged all night. She's damn good at that!" Sirius said mad at first but then lightening up at the memory.

"You didn't sleep with her?" James, Peter and Lupin all said together wide-eyed.

"No, like I said I respect her and I'm going to win her the right way." he said getting angry again. "Now if you excuse me I need to go finish making arrangements with her for our carnival date tonight." he said prancing out of the room.

"He has either lost his touch or he is telling the truth." James said to the guys as they followed Sirius's lead.

"Ello Love!" Sirius said as he stated walking towards me. He was stopped by an invisible wall. He bounced back and looked at me confused, "What's this about?"

"It's over." I said as I burst into tears and flew out of the portal followed by the girls.

"What the hell was that about?" Lupin asked as they walked up behind Sirius.

"I have no idea." he said, and then it dawned on him. "She knows."

We were walking down to the Great Hall for breakfast when we heard him running down the stairs behind us.

"Abby, I'm sorry I should of told you myself." he barley had time to finish his sentence before Lily and the rest of them pulled out their wands. "Love, I'm sorry."

"Don't call me that anymore, don't speak to me… you'll just forget my name in a week once you would've got what you wanted anyways." I said as I walked in to find a seat, for away from where we normally sat.

"Leave her alone and don't speak to her or we will hex you into next week, understand?" Lily asked him.

"I'll do whatever makes her happy." he turned to walk away and I felt my hot tears streaming down my face again.

"It's for the best." I told myself out loud. It didn't matter, I didn't believe myself, it felt like I had died.


	6. The Carnival

**Chapter Six**

They were doing the final count for the carnival before we set off for the walk down the large hill. I was standing there with a fake smile on my face trying to look happy even though there was a war raging on inside me. The war was between two colonies, the trust-him-maybe-he's-changed colony and the he's-a-backstabbing-liar-who-deserves-to-be-hexed colony. I think the names speak for themselves. I wanted to believe that he was telling the truth and that he really did change, but then again he lied, well did he, I never asked if he was a player... this is so confusing. And then he caught my eye.

He was standing across the courtyard from me in faded jeans and a ripped black t-shirt, that I noticed when he turned around, had PADFOOT in glow in the dark paint, scrolling across his back. When our eyes met, they lingered there for a moment. I had to stay strong and look away, but his stormy grey eyes locked onto mine and held them there, I swear it was against my will. He smiled in a kind sort of way, apologetic.

Then someone came up behind me and whispered "You look stunning" into my ear. Sirius' grin faded, this was my chance for payback. I spun around; it was Zach Dean from Hufflepuff. He was a year older than me and the perfect opportunity to get my revenge.

I smiled and blushed, "Thanks, you too." I glanced over to Sirius, his face was red and he took two steps in our direction as Zach put his arm around my waist, he was stopped as James and Remus turned around and put a hand on his chest. I didn't like his arm there because it seems he only ever whistled at me in the halls. But instead of cringing away, I leaned into him.

"Wow, I didn't expect this to go that smoothly, I expected to get hexed for making a move." He said seeming a little taken back.

"I just want to forget someone tonight." I said smiling up at him.

"Wow a revenge date. I could go along with that. Who knows, maybe it could become more." he said raising an eyebrow.

"Don't get your hopes up." I said with a grin and laughed as we walked down the path towards the music of the carnival.

I was standing in the courtyard when I saw her. She was in short white shorts that looked like they had been cut. She had an orange tank top on with ruffles on her chest. Her hair was curled and had small braids throughout it. She was beautiful.

"Hey Sirius, Mate!" Prongs yelled snapping his fingers in front of my face. "Dude, I asked you what we should do first."

"Oh James, he's busy staring at his woman over there, the only one to reject him." Moony said laughing.

"Oh, shut it you two. I'm trying to think of the perfect way to get her back." I looked up and our eyes met. I gave her a smile and I tried to make it say so many things. I'm sorry, I love you, forgive me. Then Zach Dean walked up behind her and said something that made her smile and blush. He put his arm around her waist and I had seen enough, she looked up as James and Remus put their hands on my chest.

"Whoa there killer! We don't need a murder on our hands." James said.

"Just one punch, I'll let him take one swing so it's fair." I said trying to take another step.

"Mate, you know who that is right? He's the Hufflepuff beater and a year older than you. Not to mention huge." Remus said hoping this would change my mind.

"I have a wand."

"No."

"But-"

"No, now let's go." they said as we started walking down the path.

Once we got down to the carnival I caught her looking at me a few times when she thought I wasn't looking, but I was always watching, waiting for that perfect chance, when Zach would do something she didn't like and make her uncomfortable. I wanted to punch him in his smug little face so bad it was killing me. I tried to remember that I promised if it made her happy I would let it go. To me it didn't matter. How could I let her know that I changed and that even though we had only known each other for a week it felt like we were supposed to be together, it was easy between us? We didn't have to think, it was as if we had been together for years, not days.

"Sirius, mate, you want to come with us or just stare at her?" Remus asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"We are going to get a butter beer at the Three Broom Sticks." James said.

I shrugged Remus' hand off of my shoulder and replied with, "Yeah, whatever."

"Mate, do you need to, you know, talk or something?" James asked.

"No, forget it, let's just go."

"Well the sun is getting ready to go down so I have to get back to the castle, and quick. Good luck you guys."

When we finally got down to the carnival Zach grabbed my hand as we started walking around the different booths, there was food, items, and games. Some of the games included; Stun the skrewt, blast the boggart, and jab the jobberknoll, there were so many things to do. Zach pulled me to a booth were you had to throw a stunning spell at an enchanted cardboard cutout of a skrewt, "I'm going to win you something." he said pulling out his wand.

"I want the pink pygmy puff." I said pointing at a small, round, fluffy animal in a bird cage.

"Then so it shall be." he said with a smile. He was very good at casting spells so the first time he flicked his wand he hit it and sent it flying. The man at the booth looked very annoyed as he handed me the small creature out of the cage. I put it up on my shoulder and I could hear it humming quietly in my ear.

"Thank you, I love it." I said looking up at him.

"Just trying to make sure you have a good time. I know you don't want to think about that Sirius bloke."

"How did you know it was him I was trying to forget about?"

"You're kidding right? Everyone knows you two were a thing even though you are new. If I must say so myself, he did keep you the longest." he said letting out a chuckle.

"What do you mean the longest?"

"Well normally he picks a girl at least every other day, gets what he wants, and then leaves them. He's never with one girl longer than two or three nights. You lasted four and a half. People were placing bets on how long you two would last. Most girls didn't think you would last any longer than them, boy were they wrong. I had twenty sickles on five days, oh well, I got you in the end, so I still won." he said with a smug grin.

"You bet on my relationship when you don't even know me! You're a sick pig!" I yelled at him and walked away, not looking back once.

I kept walking down a path that led through some thick trees. I heard screams and yells and laughter. I hid behind a tree and looked closer. I could see Lily, May, and Maggie, along with James and Sirius. James was trying to get the girls to go under a rope and towards a freaky looking shack in the middle of a field. In the distance I could hear howling. I decided I would walk down there and ignore Sirius who was standing of by a tree.

As I made my way down the small hill to the girls I tripped and was about to go tumbling down when a hand caught my arm and pulled me back up.

"Abby, please talk to me, let me explain." it was Sirius.

"No okay, just stay away from me, I'm not having a good night." I said starting to walk away as I tripped again. He caught me again.

"Was it Zach, I can go hurt him-"

"No Sirius, just leave me alone."

"At least let me help you down the hill."

I ripped my arm away, "I have it." I did manage to get down the hill okay.

"Abby, welcome to the shrieking shack." James said motioning to the building in the middle of the field.

"The what?"

"The shrieking shack, the most haunted place in Hogsmeade." Sirius chimed in from behind me. I didn't even turn around.

"Well girls let's go grab a butter beer." James said lightening the mood.

"I'm going to hang here for a bit." I said summoning a blanket to appear on the ground so I wouldn't mess up my white shorts.

The girls seemed worried but decided to go along when they noticed Sirius wasn't staying.

I was laying there for probably about five minutes when I heard about a rustling behind me. I jumped up and whispered "Lumos." My wand light landed on a pair of eyes staring at me from behind a bush.

They were grey. "Sirius go away I don't want to talk to you." As I said this a medium sized black dog stepped out and started to walk towards me. "Oh." I said lowering my wand. It was just a dog with the same color eyes. He whimpered so I sat back down and pat the spot next to me. He walked over and laid down next to me. I was laying there petting him for about ten minutes when he started to growl. He was looking at my pigmy puff lying on my stomach. "Shhh, boy, it won't hurt you." He bared his teeth and it jumped off me and ran into the bushes. He laid his head down where it had been and started whimpering. "What now?" I asked as he stood up. He licked my face and started scratching at the base of a nearby tree. He picked something up and brought it over to me. It was a piece of parchment with a note. I took it and lit my wand again.

_Abby,_

_I'm so sorry; I wish I could have told you myself._

_Love, I would never do anything to hurt you,_

_Please forgive me._

_-Sirius_

_p.s. meet me here._

I looked up from the note to see where the dog went and I saw its tail disappear behind the tree, and Sirius appeared.

"I don't want to talk to you, I like the dog more, and where did he go?" I said trying to hurt him.

"You're looking at him." Sirius said walking over to me.

"As if, now what did you do with the poor thing, got what you wanted out of it so you just ditched it?" I asked looking away from him. He looked so beautiful in this light. Leaning back onto his hands the light hit his face perfectly. I couldn't look it made me weak.

"Love, I'm an animagus. That's why the guys call me Padfoot."

I was confused, so what about the other guys, were they animagus' too? "And Prongs, Wormtail, and Moony." I stuttered.

"James turns into a stag, and Peter turns into a rat." he said.

"What about Remus?"

"Well he's kinda the reason we did this. He's kinda a... werewolf."

"WHAT! Does Dumbledore know, is that why he isn't here now, does anyone else know, is it safe?" I asked completely confused and scared.

"Yes, yes, no, and yes." he said, "I think I covered everything."

"How can you be so laid back about this?" I started looking around, waiting for something to jump out and murder us.

"Don't worry; he's in the shrieking shack. That's why everyone thinks it's haunted.

He spent the next half hour convincing me everything was okay, and keeping me from passing out at every little crack of a twig or sound from behind us. After explaining all of that he explained about him, with many looks from me, as I had to hear why every girl in school wanted to kill me for taming the "sex beast" inside of him. Apparently every other girl tried to last for more than the weekend or so and they were jealous that we had lasted so long together. After he explained that I decided that I still loved him and I couldn't stop. I knew I couldn't admit this to him though because he would do that stupid little smile that seduced me every time and we would end up in silence and kissing under the starlit sky. Apparently I was a little more caught up in my fantasy/thought than I thought of when he snapped in front of my face.

"Are you okay love?" he asked putting his hand on top of mine and he started rubbing his hand on the top of mine. He made this not kissing thing very hard.

"I'm fine I said pulling my hand out from under his and folding them across my stomach as I laid down and looked up at the stars. He laid down next to me on his side and looked at me propping his head up with one hand.

"What?" I asked giggling, crap, he's doing it again.

"You are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." He said, and there was the smile. I quickly closed my eyes. I kept repeating to myself in my head; I will not be seduced by Sirius Black, I will not be seduced by Sirius Black… but my mind slowly began to wander back to the mental pictures of hi shirtless and us kissing.

I heard him move and didn't have enough time to think about what he was doing until I realized he was right above me putting his lips on mine. It was a soft kiss. Innocent, like the beginning. Who was I kidding, I couldn't resist him. We kissed again, the same way and then he sat up.

"What?" I asked longing for more.

"If you want another than you have to come and get it." He said with a smile as he darted back up the hill towards the carnival.


	7. Bad Wand, Bad

Chapter Seven

"Sirius, that isn't fair!" I yelled as I stumbled up the hill, when I got to the top my shorts were covered in dirt but I didn't want to waste time doing a cleaning spell. I didn't even see him.

"Boo!" he yelled behind me grabbing me from behind and swinging me around as we broke into the busy street of Hogsmeade. I started to laugh until he stopped abruptly and let me go as I fell to the ground.

"Ow, Sirius, be caref-"I stopped as soon as I turned around. Sirius was being held be two large boys, and Zach was in front of him.

"So lover boy, got the girl back I see. How about we trade, your non-broken nose for her." He said with a sly smile.

"Shut up Zach!" I yelled standing up.

"Abby, go back to the castle, where we were the last night. Please, I don't want you to be here when I beat the crap out of this kid." Zach pulled his fist back and punched Sirius in the face.

"Oh aren't we tough. I think this loser here wants to have a lesson in getting his arse kicked. Anyone agree?" the crowd stayed silent. None chose a side, I searched the crowd for a reason as the two guys holding Sirius's arms let go. Everyone was looking at me. I felt a pulse in my right hand, I looked down and my wand was out and glowing a bright red. I didn't remember taking it out, let alone thinking of a spell. I phoenix made out of flames burst out of the end of my wand and everyone gasped. It dove through the air, heading for Zach.

As he ducked it flew over his head, shrieked and disappeared. "Leave." I said trying to make it look like I knew what I was doing.

"Well, aren't we bra-"

"Now!" I said cutting him off. He dropped his hand and walked over to me. He cupped my chin in his hand and leaned in close to my ear so only I could hear him.

"This isn't over, you'll come around." And then he walked away, his thugs followed.

A tear rolled down my cheek as I walked over to Sirius. He had a thin trickle of blood rolling down his face.

"Abby are you okay?" he asked lifting my chin up to look me in the eye.

I let out a small giggle, "Says the boy with the broken nose." He smiled and the crowd that had gathered started to laugh. I stood up on my tiptoes and kissed Sirius on the lips and turned around. I stated walking up the hill to get back to the castle.

"Abby, you can't kiss me like that and then walk away, that's not how this works." He said panting behind me.

"I believe the sex beast tamer decides what happens now." We laughed and he picked me up and spun me around. He set me down and we were kissing again. How could I stay mad at him?

Pulling away from him, I said "I do enjoy the kissing and such but you're getting my lips all bloody and I love you and all but that's still gross."

"You said you loved me."

"Yep, and you won't hear it again or get another kiss until you go see Madam Pomffree."

"Well what are we waiting for?" And with that we ran up to the castle, hand in hand.

This was going to be a good year.

**Sorry guys I know this one was really short and I haven't written in a while i'm having issues with guys :( any-who lol I may continue with this and I may not. We'll see how you guys respond.**


End file.
